In multiple lane filling machines, it is frequently desirable to simultaneously dispense a plurality of containers, one for each lane, in timed relation with the operation of the filling machine. The diameter of the containers, however, varies widely with different styles of containers and with containers of different capacity, and it is desirable to provide a dispenser which is adjustable to dispense containers of different size. However, the multiple lane filling machine frequently have adjacent lanes closely spaced together in order to minimize the overall size of the filling machine and the multiple container dispenser must therefore be adapted to simultaneously dispense a plurality of containers in closely spaced side-by-side relation.
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the patent to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,394, issued Nov. 18, 1952, to make an adjustable multiple container dispenser using separate replaceable container magazines for each different size of container and with two container dispensing segments for each magazine arranged to engage the container in their respective magazine at two diammetrically opposite locations and with the segments adjustable toward and away from each other to adapt the dispenser for use with different size containers. The circular containers, however, can tilt and cock relative to the stack and it is difficult to reliably dispense circular containers, particularly those of relatively large diameter, when contacting the containers at only two locations. Moreover, the multiple container dispenser in the aforementioned patent required separate container magazines for each different size of container and removal and replacement of the container magazines to change from one size to the other. This increased the overall cost of the container dispenser and the time required for change over between different size containers.